A mouse model of selenium-vitamin E deficiency was developed in which the deficiency disease was potentiated by the addition of silver acetate to the basal diet. Of 3 strains of mice tested for relative susceptibility the C57BL strain was found to be most satisfactory in terms of producing myocardial lesions.